Te voy a decir una cosa
by Ronald B. Knox
Summary: "Una vez que podría haber tenido la paz que siempre quise, llega ese estúpido ingenuo para alterarme la vida nuevamente. Ahora era ese ser quien me hace sentir extraño en su presencia y sus ojos azules mirándome de lado y con curiosidad cuando entablo mi discurso aburrido sobre la familia. Todo podría haber sido mucho más sencillo sin él. En cambio ahora me estaba ahogando"


Una vez que podría haber tenido la paz que siempre quise, llega ese estúpido ingenuo para alterarme la vida nuevamente. Ahora era ese ser quien me hace sentir extraño en su presencia y sus ojos azules mirándome de lado y con curiosidad cuando entablo mi discurso aburrido sobre la familia. Todo podría haber sido mucho más sencillo sin él. En cambio ahora me estaba ahogando a mí mismo en un mar tan azul como el de sus fanales. Pensé que nunca pasaría por esto, no otra vez luego de mi relación fallida con Lisa. Ella fue alguien importante pero en su debido tiempo. Ahora estoy ocupado con otros luceros que llaman toda mi atención.

Me levanté del sofá, debía despejarme de estas estúpidas ideas. El enamorarme no era lo mío, de todas formas duraría sólo un par de meses ese sentimiento. Luego se esfumaría tan fugazmente como cuando vino.

La puerta se abrió de par en par y él apareció cargando algunas bolsas del mercado. Cerró torpemente la puerta con el pie cayendo de espaldas. Si no hubiese sido por mí que lo atrapé antes de que golpee el suelo, en este momento estará adolorido o, aún peor, quebrado.

Desearía no verlo en este momento sin embargo logró atraparme con su mirar. Me cautivó en los escasos minutos en que mantuve contacto con el añil de su mirada. Parecía triste, incluso se notaba preocupación en él. Inmediatamente se reincorporó tomando las bolsas y caminó hasta la cocina a paso apurado, ignorándome completamente luego de lo sucedido.

Me dispuse a seguirlo y observarlo desde la barra que dividía la cocina de la sala. Él estaba cocinando para ambos y así marcharse de vuelta a su trabajo cuando el reloj marcara las tres de la tarde. No me hablaba, tampoco me dirigía la mirada. Estaba sumergido enteramente en su labor e ignoraba lo que pasa a sus alrededores. De seguro lo intimidé. Él es así, tímido y bastante penoso con lo que respecta a situaciones incómodas. De todas formas, no quería perder el tiempo en tratar de hablarle si él no lo hacía. Yo no tuve la culpa de esa situación. Si fuese por una parte de mí, lo hubiera evitado para evitarme problemas personales y, la otra parte, me lo retracta varias veces como el martilleo contra una pared quebrada después de aguantar tanto.

De repente, sonó un estallido lo más parecido a un jarrón cuando se cae al suelo. Y Cas sobre la madera juntando pedazo por pedazo de aquella bandeja que solía ser de vidrio.

—¡Cas! ¿¡Qué demonios ha pasado!?—me levanté desesperado, llegando a los saltos.

—Yo…sólo fui demasiado torpe y dejé caer la bandeja…—confesó con la mirada hacia abajo, sin atreverse a mirarme. Rejuntando cada pedacito de lo que fue la fuente.

—Deja que me ocupo de esto, Cas—respondí en un bufido pesado, queriendo mantenerme tan tranquilo para no caer en la idea de maltratarlo. No se lo merece.

—Pero…

—Yo puedo solo, Cas—interrumpí severo una vez que terminé de juntar con los retazos más grandes.

Él asintió sin verme aún y se marchó a paso apurado al sofá y allí palideció a lo largo, tapándose con su gabardina, acurrucándose en ella. Entonces se durmió inerte, ni un mínimo sonido en toda la habitación.

Una vez que finalicé con la limpieza, fui hacia él. No quería que pensase que estaba molesto con él ni mucho menos que se quedara con ese pensamiento durante el resto del día. De lo contrario terminaría por arruinar su día.

—Cas—murmuré sentándome sobre mis talones. Sacudí su brazo suavemente—. Cas.

Él giró mirándome por el rabillo de su ojo.

—Dime, Dean—musitó tan suave pareciendo ahogarse.

—¿Estás bien? Te he notado raro.

Asintió sin voltear, sólo miraba el espaldar del sofá en el cual reposaba tapado hasta la altura de los hombros. Se sentía ausente pese a tenerlo delante. Era como si ya no existiera.

—Cas…

—Estoy bien, Dean. Sólo necesito dormir, es todo. Puedes irte.

— ¿No almorzarás?—inquirí insistente.

—No tengo apetito—respondió seco, cubriéndose un poco más con la manta.

— ¿Y el trabajo?

—No iré hoy.

—Cas…

—Estoy bien.

Suspiré resignado, tendría que conformarme con ello puesto que en ese estado suele ser bastante seco y cerrado, siquiera voltearía a verme como solía hacer en silencio, sólo a contemplarme cual obra de arte. Me reincorporé en busca de mi teléfono hasta que lo encontré encima de la barra donde lo había dejado anteriormente al accidente. Tuve que pedir una pizza ese mediodía o de lo contrario moriría de hambre. No, no exagero. El estómago parecía un león y tuve miedo de que saliera uno de él.

Desde entonces hasta la tarde no se ha movido del lugar hasta que llegó Sam y yo volteé ante el sonido de sus botas crujir en la madera. Allí Castiel fue a recibirlo de brazos abiertos.

«Claro, a él sí lo abrazas mientras que a mí me dejas de lado. Incluso luego de haberme preocupado por ti» arrugué la nota que leía en ese momento. Viré de vuelta a la barra dejando escapar un bufido. La situación empeoró cuando lo oí hablar amenamente con mi hermano. Incluso reía de vez en cuando. Apreté los párpados e hice oídos sordos, cada estúpida risa me devolvía a mi humor de perros. Suspiré pesado y profundo y llevé mis dedos a apretar el puente de mi nariz con fuerza.

Luego Sam se acercó apoyando su mano sobre mi hombro,

—Hola—allí giré torciendo el gesto y enarcando ambas cejas disgustado de su cercanía al ángel. No sé por qué me disgustaba pero así era.

Sam, en cambio, no se percató de mi estado de ánimo y prosiguió a abrazarme con fuerza. Del mismo modo cuando no me vio durante un par de años. Era bastante agradable pero hasta cierto punto. Luego lo cortó y se volvió a incorporar.

— ¿Cómo han estado?—inquirió con una sonrisa agradablemente grande.

Castiel agachó la cabeza y se dispuso a sentarse en el sofá. Yo lo miraba por encima del hombro de Sam hasta que me volví a mi hermano.

—Eh…bien, bien, Sammy. Un tanto estresados por las tareas y demás labores. Tú sabes, cacería—le guiñé el ojo con una sonrisa y él asintió convencido.

—Ya lo noté. La casa parece como si tú no vivieras aquí—respondió girándose sobre su eje, contemplando todo a su alrededor.

Yo fruncí el entrecejo y él se echó a reír.

—¡Qué chistosito!—comenté burlesco—.¿Acaso te has comido un payaso?

—Literalmente—espetó con esa típica sonrisa de broma. Ante mi cara de desentendido, continuó—. Salgo con Gabriel.

Se escuchó un resoplo por parte de Cas. Era pesado y frustrado. Sam y yo lo vimos por unos segundos y luego seguimos con lo nuestro.

—¿Cómo? ¿¡Cómo puedes salir con ese cretino engreído!?—tartamudeé en el intento de hablar mientras hacía ademanes con mis manos—. Habiendo millones de personas en el mundo y tú me sales con esas estupideces.

—Gabe no es estúpido—defendió él alzando una mano a la altura de su abdomen.

—Pues desde ahora lo es, al igual que tú—le señalé acusándolo de cometer un crimen contra mi persona: decepción.

—Y tú eres un maldito mujeriego y sin embargo tengo que aguantarme cada una de tus metidas de pata y de las tantas mujeres con las que te acuestas—saltó a la defensiva y Cas se marchó de la habitación hasta irse a la suya—. Tranquilamente podrías haber contraído una enfermedad.

—Tú no tienes derecho para decirme qué hacer con mi vida—repuse levantándome de mi asiento para enfrentarlo aunque su altura suele intimidar.

—Y tú tampoco para hacer lo que se te pinte en gana con la mía—impuso firme y decidido, tan seguro que eso sería al igual una patada a mi estómago. Y así fue, una apuñalada viniendo de mi hermano—. Y tampoco tienes derecho a criticar a otras personas.

—¿Quién lo dice?—inquirí desafiándolo, acercándome amenazante a él hasta que logró quitarme de encima con un empujón.

—Un futuro abogado—respondió con esa sonrisa que me hacía repensar el golpearle la nariz.

«Hay veces que me dan ganas de que no sea mi hermano, ésta es una de ésas.»

Asentí con la boca entreabierta y una comisura elevada, una sonrisa despectiva.

—Mejor salgo a caminar—dije evitándolo, siquiera lo rocé. Sólo lo esquivé sin volver a mirarle.

—Yo voy contigo—propuso Cas apareciendo por el pasillo. Acomodando su típica gabardina.

—No, Cas. Quiero ir solo. Quédate aquí con Sam—respondí de espaldas. Aquella mirada azul me recorría la cervical y lograba inquietarme de cierta forma.

—Quiero acompañarte—insistió poniéndose a mi par. Le privé apartándolo con mi mano y la voz más tranquila que pude en ese instante.

—No, Cas. Quédate aquí, quiero estar solo.

Él sólo asintió y se devolvió por el pasillo girando a la primera puerta de éste. Sam se lo había quedado viendo durante su trayecto y miraba hacia mí ahora.

— ¿Qué ha pasado entre ustedes? Si la discusión fue conmigo, él no tiene nada que ver—articuló seco y con voz ronca.

—Con Cas estamos bien, sólo que quiero ir a caminar solo. Es todo.

Abrí la puerta y salí de allí para que el fresco me golpeara e hiciera entrecerrar mis ojos. No importaba, eso serviría para enfriarme.

Durante el trayecto a la plaza más cercana no hice más sino pensar en Cas. En todo lo que le dije, mi trato hacia él. Me sentí peor que una de esas cosas a las que nos enfrentamos, mi maldad y crueldad estaba muy por encima de sus niveles. Honestamente el Diablo no podría compararse a mi maldad, era tan sólo una diminuta semilla. Bajé la mirada al suelo y mis ojos querían inundarse si me rompía. Los insultos y malos tratos sólo pertenecen a personas débiles que se creen mejor que los demás. Y yo no quiero que piensen eso de mí, desde ahora seré otro. Cambiaré por todos, por Cas.

Llegué luego de un par de horas, había ido a la plaza a respirar el aire puro de allí y entonces volví a casa. Sam no estaba y no sé si Cas salió con él. Al pasearme desde la sala hasta el pasillo, de allí hasta las habitaciones quedando enfrente a la habitación del ángel, lo vi recostado de lado sobre su cama. Estaba tapado y siquiera se movía. Sólo su respiración relajada y profunda. Un niño durmiendo en el sueño más placentero de todos. Yo quedé contemplando esa escena recargado en el marco de la puerta con los brazos cruzados y una sonrisa estúpida.

«Parece indefenso en ese estado.» lo imaginé como un niño pequeño y yo ampliando mi sonrisa al imaginarme esa escena.

Caminé hacia mi habitación bostezando y una vez allí, pisé las suelas de mis zapatos para quitármelos y me dejé caer rendido de espaldas a la cama. Tras eso se escucharon unos pasos, supuse que Sam había vuelto puesto que Cas dormitaba, sin embargo mi suposición era falsa, allí estaba él con su pijama de abejas. Si ya de por sí es inocente, esa forma de vestir no le ayudaba mucho. Me sonreí con su presencia y mi corazón dio un vuelco repentino cuando sus ojos se encontraron con los míos. Siempre hace eso, mirarme de manera tan perspicaz y meticulosa, atenta y fija que incluso me hacía poner nervioso y dudaba de mi autocontrol.

—Cas…—murmuré sentándome sobre la cama con las manos entre las piernas—. Ven aquí, quería hablar contigo.

Él negó meciendo su cabeza de lado a lado.

—Estoy bien aquí. Puedes contarme lo que querías desde allí—impuso recargándose en el marco.

Yo enarqué una ceja e insistí.

—Por favor, Cas. Ven aquí. No es lo mismo—di unas palmadas a la cama en forma de invitación. No se movió siquiera un centímetro.

— ¿Por qué?—en cambio cuestionó.

«Porque te tengo más cerca.»

Tragué y continué.

—Porque es algo privado—mentí.

—Estamos solos en la casa—respondió seguro de eso.

«Solos.»

Suspiré pesadamente y miré hacia abajo.

—No te cuesta nada venir y sentarte a mi lado—repuse mientras jugueteaba con los dedos de mis manos. Él refunfuñó rodando los ojos y se dispuso a pararse a los pies de la cama.

—Ahí no, quiero que te sientes—insistí y Cas no se inmutó para nada. Seguía de pie allí con su estúpido pijama de abejas. Nunca voy a entender cómo es que le gustan tanto si son desagradables.

—Estoy bien—repuso.

—Oh…entonces no importa. Ya no importa. Puedes irte—manifesté fingiendo ofensa y tristeza. Él gruñó enseñando los dientes y se sentó justamente a mi lado con las piernas fuera de la cama.

«Psicología inversa gracias, eres genial.»

— ¿Qué es lo que quieres?—preguntó ya molesto.

Yo pensé un momento las palabras más estaba perdido en sus ojos. Tan malditamente azules que es imposible evitarlos si no miran hacia otro lado y están fijos en uno.

—Es que te mereces unas disculpas por lo que te dije hoy y cómo te traté—expliqué. Conseguí un poco más de su atención al decir eso aunque confieso que me agrada tener su atención sólo para mí.

— ¿No era más sencillo haberlo hecho antes en lugar de hacerme sentar?

—No porque no podría abrazarte luego—comenté vacilando un momento.

Obtuve una sonrisa cerrada pero feliz. Yo le devolví el gesto sin entender muy bien por qué. Tal vez el verlo de esa forma. Aclaré mi garganta y continué.

—Discúlpame por haberte tratado tan duro este día. Sé que no te merecías eso y admito que estuve mal—a todo esto sentí su mano áspera sobre la mía. Cuando la vi, él lo notó y la quitó como con asco por la rapidez en que lo hizo—. Te pido perdón por haber sido tan estúpido y egoísta contigo. No debiste haber pasado por eso y me estuve preguntando algo.

Cas se sonreía radiante, con la mirada afligida pero feliz, supongo que mis disculpas fueron aceptadas.

— ¿Qué cosa?—inquirió él girando levemente su cabeza, mirándome de reojo de una manera tan impúdica que me era imposible pensar en no arrebatarle un beso. En cuestión de segundos desvié la mirada hacia la pared de enfrente y continué con mi propósito.

—Me preguntaba si te gustaría ir conmigo a la cafetería, ¡Eh! ¡Yo pago!—exclamé con una sonrisa volviendo a él. Nuevamente caí en empinada sobre sus ojos.

«¿Por qué tiene que ser tan jodidamente atractivo? ¿Por qué simplemente no puede ser …simple?»

Exhalé desanimado de hacerme la idea de que iba a negarse por aún seguir dolido. No, asintió varias veces con entusiasmo.

—Bueno, a prepararse que nos vamos—manifesté alegre y él se levantó enseguida para caminar a su habitación. Inevitable fue mi mirada hacia su retaguardia, tan firme y ovalada que cuando se marchó completamente, me eché violentamente hacia atrás, tapando con la palma mis ojos y zapateando erráticamente por todas partes a la vez que vociferaba desgarrando mis cuerdas vocales.

Cas volvió preocupado apoyando la mano en la puerta.

— ¿¡Pasó algo!?—exclamó aterrado y con los ojos como platos.

Yo me congelé en una patada al aire mientras mordía la almohada. Inmediatamente me giré para sentarme en la cama y sonreírle con falsedad.

— ¿Eh? No, nada. Estoy bien.

Él frunció el ceño y se marchó extrañado.

«Sí, realmente me gusta y no puedo negarlo aunque debo confirmarlo y ésta era la oportunidad perfecta.»

Una vez listo yo, esperé a Cas sentado en el sofá de la sala de estar. A los pocos minutos salió con su gabardina y por debajo de su pijama. Me rasqué la sien poniendo los ojos en blanco.

— ¿Vamos?—inquirió ingenuo y con una sonrisa amplia.

Me puse de pie y lo llevé a mi habitación empujándolo por la espalda.

—De ninguna manera irás así—afirmé severo buscando en mi guardarropa algunas prendas para él. Luego de haber escogido algunas, le ordené que se cambiase en el baño y así lo hizo.

Cuando salió y vino a mí, mis ojos centellaron unos segundos. Los jeans con ese doblez hacia afuera lo hacían ver más joven. La camisa a cuadros con la chaqueta de roble y los zapatos a juego me hicieron repensar el tema de la violación aunque vaya en contra a mi moral. Desvié la mirada gruñendo con el entrecejo fruncido. Este hombre me va a hacer cometer un crimen si sigue provocándome así aunque yo haya elegido las prendas. Sabía perfectamente que le quedaría bien y también sabía lo que podría causar en mi interior. Se veía diferente, fresco y su juventud se reinició a la de un joven adulto.

— ¿Cómo me veo?—preguntó sonriendo con ambos brazos alzados a la altura de su pecho.

Apreté un poco los párpados y asentí. Sentí una punzada en mi pecho, justo debajo del corazón. Fue como si una costilla lo haya apuñalado y la respiración se vio afectada drásticamente debido a esto. Respiraba exaltado, como si estuviese ahogándome. Ahogándome de nuevo en el mar azul.

«Te ves bastante guapo y atractivo.»

— ¿Dean?

— ¿Eh? Ah, te ves genial, Cas. Mucho más joven y…—una sonrisa estúpida se dibujó sobre mis labios.

— ¿Y qué?—enarcó una ceja dubitativo.

—Guapo como yo—respondí orgulloso y él asintió acordando conmigo. Le invité a que vaya por delante que yo lo seguiría hasta mi auto. Claro está mi verdadera intención la cual se movía de lado a lado al caminar. Sonreí satisfecho, el premio era grande, demasiado diría yo.

Dentro de la cafetería, nos sentamos un tanto alejados de la ventana para evitar el fresco colarse por ella. Cas miraba curioso a su alrededor, contemplando perspicazmente cada detalle del lugar. Si bien no era la gran cosa pero era bastante bueno el lugar. Algo modesto para estar un poco más cerca de Castiel. Lo suficiente como para deleitarme con sus facciones, el cielo en sus ojos y sus ásperos labios.

Una joven llegó a tomar nuestro pedido, debe ser siete años menor que yo y aun así estaba bastante interesada en un hombre. Ese hombre fue Cas.

Le sonreía de lado mientras tomaba apuntes de mi pedido, lo contemplaba al alejarse, lo noté. Resultaba ser bastante atrevida y descarada. Coquetearle visiblemente frente a mí no le serviría de mucho.

En quince minutos se volvió a aparecer. Dejó mi taza de café delante de mí e hizo lo mismo con Cas, con la diferencia que la taza de él tenía un papel escrito. Suspiré con los ojos cerrados y, al abrirlos, me encontré con Cas leyendo el papel con suma atención.

—Me ha dado su número—aclaró volteando el papel hacia mí—. Parece que quería ligar conmigo.

«Porque eres jodidamente guapo, por eso.» pensé apretando los puños, los dientes y los labios para no dejar ver éstos últimos.

—Dame eso—estiré mi brazo para arrebatárselo y hacerlo añicos frente a sus narices.

—Dean…—musitó agachando la mirada.

—No estás listo para una pareja. Además, no era la indicada—impuse antes de darle un sorbo a mi café, después de haber tirado los retazos de papel al suelo.

—¿Hay algo malo en eso? ¿Estás bien?—preguntó él ladeando su cabeza con ingenuidad.

—No, claro que no. Sí, estoy bien. Sólo quiero lo mejor para ti—respondí mirando mis brazos cruzados por encima de mi pecho. Alcé la vista y lo noté un tanto desanimado, incluso había bajado su mirada cuando lo vi.

—No quieres que tenga pareja, ¿verdad?

—No, no es eso, Cas. Sólo que presentí que ella sólo te quería por una noche y luego te dejaría—dije bajando un poco la cabeza para tener un poco de contacto visual con sus zafiros.

—Ajá, lo capto—respondió dándole un gran sorbo a su café quedándose en silencio entonces. Entendí que debía callarme y no decir nada. Parecía su maldita pareja en un ataque de celos. Los malditos celos de no poder tenerlo conmigo.

— ¿Cómo te ha ido en el trabajo, Cas?—dije alegre para al menos cambiarle el estado de ánimo—. Es que hace muchas semanas que no me cuentas nada sobre ello.

—Se podría decir que bien—contestó por lo bajo, evitándome intencionalmente, negándome el lujo de verlo a los ojos. Yo anhelaba eso aunque sean sólo unos segundos. Me haría feliz durante el resto del día. Sin embargo entendí que no quería hablar, mucho menos conmigo.

Alguien grita mi nombre, se ve que es una voz bastante familiar.

—¡Hey, Dean!—Sam exclamó acercándose acompañado de un castaño de baja estatura: Gabriel—. He venido con Gabe para hablar con ustedes un rato.

«Bastante familiar.»

Apreté los labios observando meticulosamente aquel sujeto. Él ladeó la cabeza y me señaló.

— ¿Este es tu hermano?—inquirió con el dedo sobre mí, tan cercano que se lo arrancaría con una mordida—. Tiene cara de fracasado.

— ¡Gabriel!—exclamó ronco Cas sin moverse a detenerlo.

«¿Cómo mierda se atreve este imbécil?»

Bufé mirando hacia delante, hacia Cas para ser precisos. El verlo haría relajarme en este momento en que las ganas de matar a su hermano eran bastante obvias.

—Gabe, deberías tener un poco más de respeto a mi hermano si quieres que esto funcione. De lo contrario te devolveré al cielo de una patada—manifestó Sam con notorio sarcasmo el cual pudo hacerlo callarse lo suficiente como para no matarlo. Gabriel había asentido resignado. Yo rodé los ojos lejos de su contacto. Su presencia de por sí me molesta.

—Sobre todo esto lo de volver al cielo…—relaté volviendo a ellos dos—. ¿Cuándo te vuelves allí? ¿O tenemos que devolverte por nuestra cuenta?

—Pensé que sabías lo de Gabe, Dean—comentó Sam viéndome.

—Dejé las alas por tu hermano. Suficiente me hace volar por las noches—Gabriel añadió sonriéndose con picardía y yo golpeé tan duro la mesa que hice saltar a Cas del susto quien se hallaba callado y con las manos entrelazadas sobre su regazo.

— ¿¡Qué mierda dijiste!?—grité con la vena aorta marcada en mi cuello.

—Dean, tranquilo—decía Sam apoyando las manos sobre mi pecho para hacerme sentar. Luego de eso se sentaron con nosotros, yo al lado de Cas y ellos dos juntos—. Sólo está bromeando. Todavía no hemos hecho nada de eso.

Me reincorporé sobre mi asiento con Cas observando todo de vez en cuando, volviendo luego a su perfil de una sombra compañera y silenciosa.

—Además no fui el único que hizo eso—comentó entonces clavando sus ojos en Cas. Yo lo imité y Cas no decía nada. Sólo escuchaba sin más, sin comentarios que decir.

— ¿Tú también lo has hecho, Cas?—pregunté. El hecho de que lo haya hecho por una persona como aquel estúpido me desanimaba. Tal vez tenga a alguien que lo trate como corresponde y lo quiera. Mucho más que yo.

Asintió lentamente, con la mirada perdida en la mesa. Después se puso de amagando un escape. Yo lo detuve tomándolo por el brazo.

— ¿Se puede saber quién es la afortunada?—inquirí levantando ambas cejas y con una sonrisa falsa.

—Más bien "afortunado"—me corrigió.

Ese afortunado retumbó por todas partes de mi cabeza, carcomiéndome en la inquieta idea de que ese tipo es ajeno a mí. Tal vez ni lo conocía.

— ¿Puedo saber el nombre?

«Sé que me duele el preguntarle pero más me dolería el verlo triste porque ese patán le haga daño»

—D-Daniel—tartamudeó inseguro.

«En efecto, ya odiaba al tipo sin conocerlo. Esto se torna más frustrante a cada minuto.»

Suspiré frotándome la palma de mi mano sobre los labios. Mirando perdido a la nada, repensando las maneras en encontrar aquel sujeto para interrogarlo. Nadie le haría daño a Cas. Nadie. Si me llego a enterar, mejor que se lo trague la tierra para no ligarse una buena paliza. Gabriel y Sam enarcaron una ceja a la vez, como fulminándome con la mirada. Yo evadí a éstas observando a Cas. Él ahora estaba dispuesto a caminar rumbo a la puerta con la excusa de irse a disculpar con su jefe por haber faltado sin avisar este día. Patética la excusa pero así lo hizo y se marchó dejándonos detrás a los tres.

—Sospechaba que sabías lo de Cas—habló Sam algo decepcionado—. Él negó su regreso al cielo por un humano. Se siente como uno, Dean. Él busca estar cómodo aquí, con nosotros—añadió poniéndose énfasis en "nosotros". Yo agaché la mirada, rabioso con el hecho de imaginarme que yo no era ese humano por el cual se haya quedado. Exhalé todo y los miré despreocupado, o al menos eso intentaba actuar.

—No, no lo sabía—negué. En ningún momento me habló sobre eso. Ahora que lo pienso, no hemos entablado una conversación sin terminar discutiendo, siempre por culpa mía.

—Y sobre lo del mediodía, Cas tenía la mano roja. Se había quemado y tú…tú no hiciste nada por él—exclamó Sam acusándome indirectamente de lo que le haya ocurrido al moreno.

—Me dijo que se le había caído porque lo agarró mal—salté a la defensiva con los ojos casi desorbitándose.

—Claramente te mintió—articuló Gabriel apoyando la acusación de mi "hermano". Aunque en parte tuve la culpa, no es motivo para mentirme. Lo hubiese ayudado si no lo hubiera hecho. Eso es bastante obvio, Sam me conoce y nunca dejaría a Cas de lado. Es más, quiero estar a su lado en este momento. Me levanté apoyándome sobre la mesa con el café a medio tomar. Mi ánimo no era el mejor y Cas merecía otra disculpa.

— ¿A dónde irás?—preguntó Sam siguiéndome con la mirada al igual que su "novio". El hecho de pensar eso me enfadaba, habiendo miles de personas y elige a ese idiota.

—A buscar a Cas—dije finalmente dejando atrás aquellos dos.

Una vez que salí fuera del lugar, me encontré con un frío abrasador y la oscura noche sobre mí. Parecía una enorme heladera y todos terminaríamos congelados. O tal vez exagero un poco sólo por andar desabrigado.

Me recorrí todos los lugares que Cas conoce. A mi casa por si se había acostado por el cansancio, a casa de sus amigos en caso de querer desahogarse y demás. Visité el puente al que solía concurrir. Tampoco estaba allí. Pensé en otros lugares, sólo quedaba la plaza a la que vamos con Sam para pasear. La mínima posibilidad de que estuviese allí me alentaba a seguirlo para disculparme como se debe. Así entendería que me arrepiento en el fondo y que no soy un desalmado como me pintan los demás.

Fui desacelerando el trote cuando lo vi sentado en un banco del lugar. Con las manos sobre su rostro, moviéndose erráticamente. Comprendí su emoción, estaba triste y ahora mismo se consolaba con el sonido de su llanto lastimero. Me acerqué despacio, lo suficiente como para observarlo detenidamente. Sollozaba y su cuerpo tiritaba levemente.

Si bien no soy un hombre de sentimientos, debo admitir que la escena me conmovió. Las lágrimas que traté de retener todo el día ahora caían cuesta abajo hacia mi mentón. El tener que ver a Cas en un estado de debilidad podía destrozarme y afectarme tanto como a él. De cierta forma, sentía su dolor, lo sentía en cada parte de mi cuerpo, incluso hasta en la punto de mis dedos. Suspiré y me acuclillé delante de él, luego sentándome frente a sus narices sobre el pasto húmedo por el rocío. Busqué con mis ojos su mirada hasta que me encontré con su rostro empapado y sus manos a punto de derrumbarse.

— ¿Qué es lo que quieres?—inquirió molesto y afligido a la vez.

—Vengo a por ti—contesté mirando el suelo, jugando con un poco del pasto—. Sam me dijo que te quemaste este mediodía y no me dijiste nada. ¿Es cierto?

—Claro que no—insistió él negando todo lo que anteriormente me habían contado aquellos dos hombres.

Tomé sus manos y las inspeccioné meticulosamente hasta que noté que una tenía una ampolla sobre el músculo del pulgar. Cas la quitó de un jalón.

— ¿Por qué me mentiste? Eso podría haber sido peor—manifesté siendo ahora yo el que estaba molesto.

—Era para no preocuparte—se excusó.

—Pero me preocupa más el que me ocultes cosas, Cas. Sabes perfectamente que quiero lo mejor para ti y lo sabes. Ya te lo he dicho y lo he demostrado—respondí haciendo ademanes, tratando de calmarme pues había largado todo sin respirar un segundo. Él sólo asintió avergonzado por sus actos y me sentí peor entonces.

— ¿Ahora por qué lloras?—pregunté tomándole el mentón para que mirase—. Si llega haber sido ese tal Daniel te juro que voy y le rompo la cara.

«Ese maldito estúpido.»

—No, no es por él. No ha hecho nada malo—confesó refregándose los ojos con el dorso de su mano. Sonreí al ver esos ojos azules brillar, si de día eran hermosos, ahora con la luz que iluminaba su rostro en la noche, eran perfectos.

—Mira, Cas. Te voy a decir una cosa—expliqué alzando mi mano mientras hacía ademanes con ella—. No conozco a ese tal Daniel pero te juro que de tan sólo pensar en que ese tipo tiene tu atención, despierta en mí una sensación espantosa. Llegando incluso al odio apenas sabiendo su nombre. Es que…no, no entiendo por qué te pudo llegar a gustar. Y no me dijiste nada sobre eso. ¿Cómo crees que me hubiese puesto?

— ¿Celoso?—añadió él más que preguntando, describiendo mi estado actual.

—Sí, Cas—afirmé levantándome para sentarme a su lado—. Estoy celoso y no sé por qué. Sólo sé que me pongo así con el simple hecho de verte con alguien más, no encuentro el motivo o las razones que me lleven a esto. Sólo lo siento así—añadí apoyando mis codos sobre mis piernas estando éstas medianamente distanciadas. Él no hablaba, estaba en silencio. Un silencio como de cementerio. Muerto, frío. Suspiré pesadamente—.También vengo a pedirte perdón. Debí ser más amable contigo este mediodía—hablé ya incómodo por el silencio que se había plantado entre nosotros dos.

—Está todo bien, Dean. No hay problema—imitó mi posición ahora observándome tímidamente.

«No me hagas esos ojitos que te voy a…»

Tarde, lo tomé del cuello de la camisa para atraerlo hacia mí, pescando sus labios con los míos en un beso desesperado. Sus labios, sus labios eran de lo más dulce que he probado jamás. Ni las tartas de manzanas se comparaban a éstos. Eran de textura áspera y de sabor exótico y dulce. De pronto lo arrastré hasta recostarlo sobre mis piernas, sujetando su espalda con mi brazo el cual terminaba con mi mano sobre sus cabellos mientras que el otro iba a sus piernas para recostarlas sobre la madera que conformaba nuestro asiento, las afirmé cerca de mí, teniéndolo como un bebé al cual acunar. Entreabrió su boca, dándome permiso a pasar a su interior con mi lengua. El beso se intensificó, era más por la necesidad de estar juntos de esa forma. Sus brazos colgaban envueltos por mi cuello, arrasando con mi espalda, apretándola cuando lograba arrebatarle un gemido exhausto. Él quiso detenerme poniendo sus manos sobre mi pecho, empujando levemente de él.

Sus zafiros brillaban y su boca parecía palpitar gustosa. Honestamente, un beso así no lo he recibido en años.

—Dean…yo quería decirte algo—murmuró jadeando precipitadamente.

—Dime, Cas—respondí con una sonrisa amplia y abierta.

—Daniel no existe. Sólo lo inventé para no decirte de quién estoy enamorado por así decirlo. Tú sabes que esto del amor es nuevo para mí porque los ángeles no poseen esos sentimientos—explicó mirando mis labios y acariciando el lado derecho de mi cabeza con ternura.

— ¿Entonces quién es?—inquirí entrecerrando los ojos. A cambio recibí una sonrisa apenada de su parte. Mi corazón volcó a un precipicio, un profundo abismo del cual no se veía final. Comprendí su gesto y le deposité otro beso pero esta vez sobre su mejilla—. Bien, si yo soy ese afortunado entonces tengo celos de mí mismo. Ahora mismo me voy a golpear—comenté con una sonrisa.

—No quiero que te golpees—manifestó Cas aterrorizado por lo dicho.

—¿Sabes? A veces deberías dejar de ser tan literal—comenté entre risas. Él parecía desentender todo. No importa, ignoré su gesto. Al fin y al cabo, su ingenuidad resulta tierna incluso siendo más humano.


End file.
